Batman and Sailor Mercury
by Genji Kazemaru
Summary: Since their last mission's success was doubted by the seven founding members of the Justice League, the inner Sailor Soldiers had to prove themselves in the field. Sailor Mercury was assigned to be monitored by Batman.


Sailor Moon Chronicles R

Batman and Sailor Mercury

Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, was assigned to shadow Batman as part of her Justice League training. The other Sailor Soldiers were a bit envious of her because she would get to see the Bat Cave, but that novelty was all that was attractive to them. Batman was not the nicest or the most pleasant person. He is rather cold and distant, even with the other founding members of the Justice League. Some say that his harsh exterior led to Robin's defect from his team. Amy was never too into gossip about other heroes, but she had heard through several sources that Batman was the best detective in the world and very skilled at interrogation. She heard that he could get the truth out of anyone. The Flash even said that Superman was unable to interrogate someone and wished that Batman was there to help. Serena, Sailor Moon, found it very difficult to stand his stare. Luckily, Amy was not one to be intimidated by word of mouth.

Amy, clad in a blue cat suit, sat motionless in the back seat of the Batmobile, blindfolded. Batman was particularly skeptical and did not trust many people with the location of the Bat Cave. Amy did not speak at all. She imagined how Serena and Mina, Sailor Venus, would react in her place. She saw each one talking none stop during the entire ride. Batman was equally quiet, though this was a well known part of his personality.

The speedy Batmobile finally came to a stop.

"You can take off your blindfold," said Batman.

Amy did as he told. Her eyes wondered around the cave. It was dark, solemn, and lacked any color or liveliness. There wasn't a breath of fresh air. It was cold like a grave. After spending so much time in the posh surroundings of Sailor Scout Industries facilities, this place made her feel a longing for the sun and the cinnamon scented pencils. Batman walked to a super computer near a display case that held four mannequins. Each one, except for one, was dressed in a costume. There was a Robin costume, a Batgirl costume, and one that Amy did not recognize.

"You're awfully quiet," he said.

This startled her. "Yes, well. I didn't know if you liked it this way or not."

"I don't really care," he answered. His eyes didn't turn away from the screen. His voice was so dry and emotionless. He was completely indifferent to her presence there. "All that I need is for this test to be done. You just need to thwart a villain, and I need to evaluate your performance. Personally, when I demanded that all of you girls be tested in front of a League member to prove your ability, I really wasn't expecting to have to test one of you myself. I am grateful though you were sent to me. You are the most intelligent one."

"Yes, sir."

A piercing alarm erupted abruptly from the computer. It rang throughout the cave. Its stimulus noise awoke the emotion in Amy that was shadowed by the discomfort of the lack of trust the Justice League had of the Sailor Soldiers. Just because they were rich and seen as spoiled, skepticism kept them from being seen as the powerful and skilled warriors that they are.

"There is a crime in progress," he said. "The Gotham Museum is being robbed."

"Who is it?" asked Amy.

"It didn't say specifically, but it did say that it was someone without superpowers. This is a perfect chance to show your ability in hand to hand combat."

"Yes, sir."

The two boarded the Batmobile again. It jetted through a different cave. In no time at all, they were riding through the streets of Gotham City. The ride lasted less than three minutes. They stopped at the steps to the museum.

"We'll enter through the roof," said Batman. "The breech was located somewhere in the Egyptian exhibit. Don't transform yet. You need to face this person without powers. If things get out of hand feel free to transform."

Amy just obeyed him without any hesitation. He held her close to him with one hand and used the other hand to use a Bat Grapple to hook on to the roof. They found the broken window quiet quickly. It was right above the Egyptian exhibit. Amy lowered herself to the ground with her expandable cable bungee belt. The room was dark. A sphinx with emerald eyes and a stature of an elephant stood before her. Statues of jackal-headed men lined the walls. Each one was menacing in the dim moonlight that slipped through the skylights. Amy looked around and saw no one. She pulled out a flashlight and looked around the room. Each jackal seemed to be fixed one her.

"Scary, isn't it?" said a voice in the darkness.

Amy whirled around to see no one in that direction. All that was there was a jackal man statue.

"I was expected Batman," said the voice again. "This is a disappointment."

"Show yourself!" demanded Amy.

From behind the same statue Amy's light shined on, a foot reached out from behind the statue. It wasn't ordinary. It looked like it was patchwork. It was light brown and dark brown at the toes. The voice snickered. He showed the rest of his body, which fit with the leg. He was a stick of a man. Dressed to look like a doll, patchworked with light and dark brown, this man was not just a man. His eyes were black X's, and he had a mouth that was blended with the costume…or skin. Amy had no idea who he was but was still intimidated.

"Who are you?" she demanded, not letting out a sign of her slight nervousness.

"I am surprised," he smirked. His teeth were pearly white, and his smile was sickeningly charming. "I am Ragdoll, master contortionist and master thief and soon to be the last person you'll ever see."

He rushed towards her. His arms swung lazily but very quickly. Amy didn't have enough time to react to his first attack, which knocked the flashlight out of her hand. It broke when it landed. The room was back to its dimly lit gloom. Amy grew increasingly nervous for two reasons. The first was the fact that a man dress like a doll was trying to kill her. The second was Batman's judgment of her performance. She could defeat Ragdoll easily by transforming, but Amy wanted to show that she could fight without her control of water. Being the genius she is, she quickly scanned the room for something to use as a weapon. There was the velvet rope. 

She dashed to it and unhooked the rope to use the poll. Ragdoll's slender body became visible in the moonlight. He was like a specter in his appearance. Amy threw the poll, and it hit Ragdoll in the gut. He was still standing, but he groaned in pain. Amy took the chance to attack. Swiftly, she threw punches. The first two hit his face quite forcefully, but he dodged the others by utilizing his flexibility. It was like trying to punch a swinging rope, but he also struck back. He swung his arms and legs quickly like whips. Amy was less able to dodge his blows. She regretted having this opponent and being one of the least skilled physical fighters on the Sailor Soldier Team. Ragdoll began to overpower her. He was able to knock her to the floor with on of his kicks. She lost track of where he was again. He laughed again.

"Batman better come soon for your sake," said Ragdoll.

Amy had enough of his insults. She jumped to her feet and saw him lunge towards her. She quickly countered with a kick of her own. This one landed on his face. He was flung back against the sphinx statue. This time he looked dazed. Amy dashed for the velvet rope and tied him up with it. She bound his ankles together and wrapped his arms against his torso.

"Good work," said Batman, as he entered into the moonlight.

Upon seeing him, Ragdoll mouth turned to a sorrowful grimace. Even though his eyes could not show any emotion, Amy could tell that he was terrified.

"You did much better than I expected," continued Batman. "The police should be here soon to cart him off to Arkham. You passed the first phase of your exam. While you were fighting him, I got a call from Commissioner Gordon. The Joker has been seen around an abandoned warehouse yard."

It was odd. At the sound of his name, Amy shuddered. She simply disregarded it as just a notion to what she has heard about the Joker through hearsay. Luckily, the fear of him was greatly stifled with Batman's discoveries of antidotes to his Joker Venom. A side from having a lot of henchmen and explosives, the Joker was basically useless in a fight. If he were staged against Sailor Mercury, he would be in a block of ice in seconds.

The two got into the Batmobile and sped towards the warehouse yard. It was not anything special. There were only several large, abandoned warehouse buildings with broken windows and rotting frames. Batman and Amy treaded cautiously into one of the buildings. There wasn't a single sign of life. Suddenly, a maniacal and unforgettable laugh rang out from the darkness.

"I knew you'd be here, Batman," said the Joker, who was still not visible. "Welcome to the show! Ooh! You brought a lady friend. What is the lady's name?"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

Ribbons of water wrapped around her body to form her outfit.

"Whenever evil strikes, I shall be there to wash it away. I am a soldier of love and justice. I am Sailor Mercury."

"Ooh!" said the Joker in amusement. "That was some performance. I have a prima donna assistant too. Say hello to Harley Quinn!"

A light turned on over the catwalk on the other side of the room. It gave a spotlight to a very well trimmed woman in a skintight harlequin costume with a two-coned hat. Even though she wore clown makeup and had a mask over her eyes, she was beautiful. Her figure danced on 

the catwalk. With each further step, more lights switched on to see every bit of her performance. The lights also showed that there were many balloons with evil smiles floating above the ground.

"Hi, there, Batman," said Harley Quinn. Her voice was full of energy and joy. "You are just in time to see Mr. J's big show. The whole town will be laughing."

"I know what you're planning," said Batman. "You're going to fill Gotham with Joker Venom. Haven't you done this plan before? There is a plane in the warehouse over filled with Joker Venom bombs."

"Rightarruni!" said Harley. "This time there is a special addition to the show. I don't mean your new friend."

"Stop speaking in jokes," said Batman. "The Joker is just going to do the same thing. I know he is slipping."

"Don't talk that way about my puddin'!" shouted Harley. She picked up a rocket launcher and fired it at Batman.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Sailor Mercury fired a column of water at the rocket. The water slowed it and froze it in a ball of ice.  
"Take care of Harley," commanded Batman. "I'll stop the Joker. Come find me after you're done."

Batman ran off.

"Don't think that you can get away!" Harley readied to fire, but the rocket launcher was knocked out of her hands by a whip made of water. When the rocket launcher fell to the ground, it went off and hit the catwalk. Harley wasn't near the explosion, but the cat walk began to crumble. She had extraordinary gymnastic skills and used them to jump over the gap created by the rocket and onto the stable part of the catwalk.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you, Ms. Smarty Skirt?" said Harley. "I have some tricks up my sleeve too." The balloons around the room began to float towards Sailor Mercury. "You'll see that these balloons have some extra _pop_."

Sailor Mercury pressed her right earring to conjure her Mercury Goggles in front of her eyes. With them, she saw that the balloons were filled with an explosive substance. She used two whips of water to break the balloons before they were too close. The explosions weren't too big, but they could be damaging nonetheless. While Sailor Mercury was busy breaking the balloons, Harley Quinn escaped. Once all of the balloons were gone, she scanned the room to see if she was still there but found no one. She did find the door on the catwalk that she may have gone through. Sailor Mercury flew to the door and opened it. The warehouse housed a fairly large helijet, helicopter and plane hybrid, that was painted a gaudy purple. The most shocking feature of the warehouse was the amounts of ice on the walls and floor. It was oddly cold as well. To her shock she found that Batman was frozen in a block of ice. The Joker's laugh rung again. It was the first time Sailor Mercury had seen him in person. He was just like the pictures and descriptions. He stood with Harley Quinn at the door to the helijet.

"You did better than I expected," said the Joker. "I am sure my lovely assistant has already given a hint to an extra addition to my show tonight. If you haven't guessed already, Ms. Smarty Skirt, Mr. Freeze is tonight's co-star!"

It was totally unexpected. The Joker was never known to associate with other villains, but Mr. Freeze was definitely there. Sailor Mercury first noticed him when she called up her visor again and tracked the source of the dropping temperature. Mr. Freeze was quite well dressed to fit the ice motif. It seemed that his upper body was predominately covered in ice armor with the exception of black armor over his lower arms and around his shoulders. The rest of his body was in black. His eyes glowed red beneath the ice helmet.

"You shouldn't think so hard sometimes," said the Joker. "If you were faster, you might have stopped Batman's _cold _situation. By the way, his temperature should be dropping quickly."

"Maybe you should try being less of a bookworm and more of a comic," said Harley. "It might give you a cheerier life."

"I would rather have my intelligence than your awful taste in men," said Sailor Mercury.

The Joker and Harley Quinn were both speechless. They had been out performed in comedy. In rage, Joker grabbed Harley by the back of her costume and threw her inside the plane.

"That is what you get for giving her a chance for a laugh!" shouted the Joker. He turned back to Sailor Mercury. "I have a show tonight. I hope you enjoy your death, Sailor Mercury!"

The door to the plane shut. Sailor Mercury immediately shifted her concentration to Mr. Freeze. He was quite faster than she was at starting the battle. He fired a blast of cold from his 

hands at Sailor Mercury. She dodged the attack, and the door she was standing in front of was completely frozen.

"Why are you siding with the Joker?" she asked. "He'll destroy you too after he is done with the city."

"I don't care," he said coldly. "It doesn't matter to me if he kills everyone in Gotham. I have gone through many tragedies, and if I am forced to be miserable, everyone will be miserable."

"Misery loves company!" said the Joker loudly through the loudspeaker. "I just couldn't resist."

"That isn't right," said Sailor Mercury. "Spreading misery is a completely hollow victory."  
"Silence!" he shouted. Mr. Freeze shot a blast of cold.

Sailor Mercury summoned a wall of water in front of her. The blast completely froze it. She then used her command of all forms of water to launch the block of ice at Mr. Freeze. It shattered upon impacted, but the icy dust hind the results. When it cleared, Mr. Freeze was still standing. There was a device in his hand.

"This is a little gadget that I use for _breaking_ the ice," said Mr. Freeze.

"Boo!" said the Joker over the loudspeaker.

The helijets engines and propellers began to rumble. The take off was beginning.  
"All that I need to do is distract you long enough for the Joker to deliver the poison to the city of Gotham," said Mr. Freeze.

Sailor Mercury was now more pressured. She dashed to the plane. Mr. Freeze shot another blast of cold. Sailor Mercury double-backed; the blast of cold froze one of the lower propellers. She then made two whips of water. Before they were close to him, Mr. Freeze froze them, but the force of the whips caused the ice to keep traveling towards him. The first time it happened, he dodged. On the second, however, he was knocked off balance. Sailor Mercury quickly dashed forward and readied for a punch, but Mr. Freeze caught her arm before contact. Ice began growing from where his hand was. It traveled up her arm and to her torso. Ice also began crawling up her legs. Meanwhile, the helijet began to lift off the ground.

"You lose," said Mr. Freeze pompously.

Sailor Mercury, feeling very angry, then gathered energy in her body and released it outward randomly. This knocked him back quite easily and broke the ice.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

A lyre made of water appeared in Sailor Mercury's hands. As she strummed the strings, jets of water came shooting out. One of the blasts hit Mr. Freeze and put him in a block of ice. The other ropes of water hit and froze the propellers and engines of the helijet. It was only a few feet off the ground, but its still made a loud noise when it hit the ground. Sailor Mercury flew to the door of the plane, ripped it off its hinges with her super strength, and went inside. The Joker and Harley Quinn were just taking of their seat belts when she froze them to their chairs.

"Good work," said Batman, who was standing in the doorway.

"How did you get free?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"I used the same type of device Mr. Freeze uses to shatter ice," he explained. "I escaped the second you started fighting him. You were quite impressive. You passed."

Sailor Mercury felt so relieved and grateful. She had impressed Batman.


End file.
